In recent years, a semiconductor element has been manufactured by a mounting method referred to as a face-down method. In this method, when a semiconductor chip having a circuit surface on which an electrode such as a bump is formed is mounted, the circuit surface side of the semiconductor chip is bonded to a chip-mounting portion such as a lead frame. Accordingly, the semiconductor element has a structure in which the rear surface side of the semiconductor chip on which a circuit is not formed is exposed.
For this reason, a protective film formed of a hard organic material is frequently formed on the rear surface side of the semiconductor chip for the purpose of protecting the semiconductor chip. The protective film is formed using, for example, a film for a semiconductor rear surface or a dicing sheet-integrated wafer rear surface protective film disclosed in PTL 1 or 2.